Currently, most integrated circuit devices having an internal voltage regulator require an external regulator filter/stabilization capacitor to be used with the internal voltage regulator. Connection of the internal voltage regulator to an uncharged or overcharged external regulator filter/stabilization capacitor, e.g., during start-up or power interruption, may cause the output of the internal regulator to droop/spike and/or otherwise disrupt proper operation thereof. Flexibility in selection of which external connection (e.g., pin) of the integrated circuit device used for connection to the external regulator filter/stabilization capacitor is also very desirable. The ability to select which external connection (pin) that is used for connection to the external regulator filter/stabilization capacitor is especially advantageous for low pin-count integrated circuit devices where the external connections (e.g., pins) have multiple functions, since it is very difficult to know before hand and dedicate a specific fixed external connection for the external regulator filter/stabilization capacitor.